Koopalings (SSBDevastation)
Note: this page talks about these characters in Super Smash Bros. Devastation. Koopalings fight alone now! They all debuted in Super Mario Bros. 3, in 1988. so they are fought in the fifth level of the All-Star Mode How to unlock *Win 150 VS matches. *Complete Smash Tower once. *Have them joining you in Story Mode. With the exception of the third way, you must defeat a Koopaling in Bowser's Castle 64 with Bowser's Castle song in to unlock them. Overview Koopalings are unique characters: they are treated as semi-characters because they all share every move except for the down special with the others. However, each Koopaling has unique characteristics. Individual overview Larry Larry is the third lightest Koopaling, the second fastest and the second weakest. Larry's unique move is Sparkling Water: this move makes a little water jet from the ground, which is useful to start combos and inflict to the opponents a little damage. Roy Roy is the second heaviest Koopaling, the second slowest and the strongest. Roy's unique move is Bill Blaster: this move allows Roy to shoot a Bullet Bill. While being slower than his other projectile, the Bullet Bill follows the opponents and it's stronger. Wendy Wendy is the second lightest Koopaling, the third fastest and surprisingly the fourth strongest. Wendy's unique move is Golden Ring: this move allows Wendy to shoot a ring, which bounces on the ground and the walls. Also has a more unpredictable trajectory than her other projectile. Iggy Iggy is the third heaviest Koopaling, the fourth fastest and the fifth strongest. Iggy's unique move is Chain Chomp: this move allows Iggy to summon a Chain Chomp, which stays in the same point for some time, then it disappears. Morton Morton is the heaviest Koopaling, the slowest and the second strongest. Morton's unique move is Hammer Swing: this move allows him to attack with his strong hammer. This move is even stronger than his smash attacks but it's also slower. Lemmy Lemmy is the lightest Koopaling, the fastest and the weakest. Lemmy's unique move is Magic Bomb: this move allows him to throw a bomb. Unlike Link's or Toon Link's, this bomb will never inflict damage to Lemmy. Ludwig Ludwig is the fourth heaviest Koopaling, the fifth fastest and the third strongest. Ludwig's unique move is Clone Maker: this move is a counterattack, which works similar to Lucario's Double Team in Brawl and Smash 4. Special moves *Standard: Magic Wand. The Koopaling makes a little magic ball using his or her wand. It inflicts 9% of damage. Customization: Quick Wand/Disaster Wand. *Side: Shell Withdraw. The Koopaling withdraws inside his or her shell, moving around until you press B or jump. This move inflicts damage depending from the speed. Customization: Shell Jump/Burying Shell. *Up: Pipe Jump. A Warp Pipe appears as a cannon, which shoots the Koopaling upper. This move inflicts 11% of damage in the jump. Customization: Pipe Explosion/Warp Jump. *Down (Larry): Sparkling Water. A water jet appears from the ground, inflicting 3% of damage and being a good start-up for combos. Customization: Acid Water/Urchin Water. *Down (Roy): Bill Blaster. Roy shoots a homing Bullet Bill, which inflicts 17% when exploding. Customization: Bill Exploder/Bomb Blaster. *Down (Wendy): Golden Ring. Wendy launches a ring, which bounces and inflicts 7% when hitting the opponent. Customization: Floaty Ring/Fast Ring *Down (Iggy): Chain Chomp. Iggy summons a Chain Chomp in the place where he is. The Chain Chomp bites the opponents and after 5 seconds, it disappears. Each bite inflicts 14%. Customization: Iron Teeth Chomp/Wind King Chomp. *Down (Morton): Hammer Swing. Morton swings with his magical hammer, which inflicts 20% of damage. This move has a great knockback. Customization: Volcano Hammer/Meteor Hammer. *Down (Lemmy): Magic Bomb. Lemmy throws a bomb, which inflicts 5% and no knockback. This move can rack up damage. Customization: Ice Bomb/Shocking Bomb. *Down (Ludwig): Clone Maker. Ludwig creates some clones. If an opponent attacks him in this state, a clone will counterattack, inflicting 12% of damage. Customization: Clone Racking/Freezer Clones. *Final Smash: Brothers unite. The Koopaling will summon the Clown Koopa Car with the other Koopaligs inside it. This move is a clone of Blue Falcon. Technical facts *Air dodge: Brawl (all) *Wavedash: no (all) *Traction: medium (all) *Weight value: 120 (Morton), 116 (Roy), 103 (Iggy), 100 (Ludwig), 93 (Larry), 88 (Wendy), 68 (Lemmy) *Appeared in: Super Mario Bros. 3 (NES, 10/1988), Super Mario World (SNES, 11/1990), New Super Mario Bros. Wii (Wii, 11/2009), New Super Mario Bros. U (Wii U, 11/2012). Trivia *Koopalings are the only characters with less than 8 palette swap: each Koopaling has only 4 palette swap. Palette swap *Classic (default) *Paler *Darker *Inverted Category:Super Smash Bros. (series) Category:Super Smash Bros. Characters Category:Characters